


Puppet Lover

by hidansbabe530



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, OOC Charater warning, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:34:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidansbabe530/pseuds/hidansbabe530
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna Smith is a puppet using Sand Village Ninja visiting her Aunt in the leaf Village. The Kazekage brings the future Hokage the body of Sasori. When a puppet fixing jutsu brings the S-Ranked puppet to life, Anna has to try to keep everything cool, especially when some rogue water ninja come to kill her best friend. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OC info:
> 
> Name:Anna Smith  
> Looks: Long brown Hair, eyes change color, blue denim skirt, blue sweater, dark blue shorts  
> Personality: Happy-Go-Lucky  
> Likes: Being with the people she loves  
> Crush: Sasori  
> Dislikes: Thunderstorms, being alone  
> Extra Info: She lives with her mom and dad, but they are always fighting. She feels like she doesn't belong anywhere  
> Age: 19

Anna Smith was walking threw the leaf village. She was visiting her aunt which she hadn't seen for a while. Her mother and father were back in the Sand village, waiting for her return.

"Aunty Momo! I'm here!" She called.

"Well hello Anna. How are your father and mother doing?"

"Fighting" Anna answered.

"As usual" She let out a long sigh. Anna's parents sent Anna here to try to see what would happen if she left. Anna didn't care, since she had some friends here.

"Anna!" Anna turned around and got tackled to the ground.

"Hey Naruto" Naruto was the one goofball that Anna found when she was 7 that always made her laugh

"Wanna get some ramen?"

"Sure" They got to the ramen stand. Ichiraku's, hers and Naruto's favorite.

"Did you hear?" Naruto asked.

"Hear what?" He chuckled.

"I'm gonna be the Hokage."

"You always say that." Anna said with a giggle.

"It's true! See here!" He pulled out a piece of paper "It's my recognition paper!" Anna's jaw dropped.

"No way!" She yelled.

"Way!"

"That's awesome" She hugged him and he hugged her back.

"The Kazekage is coming over to help welcome me to the world of being a Kage." Naruto said with a smile.

"GAARA'S COMING!!!" Anna screamed.

"Yup. He's bringing me a present too" Naruto said.

"NO WAY"

"Way"

**\----------- Later--------**

Gaara was now in the Leaf Village. Anna and Naruto met him at the gate.

"Gaara-sama" Anna said.

"Anna, just call me Gaara"

"Yes Gaara" Naruto was jumping up and down.

"WHERE'S MY PRESENT!?!?!" Naruto asked, nearly jumping in place with excitement.

"It's in the crate over there" Gaara motioned to a crate behind him.

"Can I open it?"

"Sure" Naruto hurried over to the crate and opened it.

"...HOLY SHIT!!!" Naruto said, jumping back.

"What is it Naruto?" Anna asked.

"It's... it's... S-s-SASORI'S BODY!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be a little choppy because of the format change from RP, I hope that's okay for you guys. =)


	2. Chapter 2

"What! Gaara what the hell is up with that?" Anna yelled. Gaara put a finger into his ear.

"It's a way to say thank you for saving me and defeating the Akatsuki." Naruto had passed out from shock.

"... Shit." Anna said, looking Naruto's unconscious body.

"Whoops." Gaara said.

"Let's get him home" Five minutes later they were in Naruto's apartment. He was fast asleep.

"So what was he supposed to do with Sasori's body?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know. It's Naruto. He'll think of something."

"Right." Just then Naruto woke up.

"Hey Anna! I just had an amazing dream! What if you took Sasori's body? Kankuro is teaching you how to use puppets right?" Anna cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Then he can be your puppet!" Gaara scowled.

"I don't think so."

"What could possibly go wrong?" Naruto said.

"Everything since you just said that." Anna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Come on."

"I'll think about it, until then, he's staying here. Aunt Momo HATES puppets." Anna said, remembering one instance when she was younger.

"Fine"

"Hey Naruto, can I crash here? I feel safer in your house anyways." Gaara asked.

"B-but... Sasuke's coming over."

"Are you dating Sasuke?" Anna asked. Naruto blushed.

"M-maybe." Gaara and Anna looked at each other and started listing off couples.

"Hinata's dating Kiba" Anna said, putting up a two fingers.

"I'm dating Sakura." Gaara said.

"Ino's dating Shino"

"Tenten's dating Neji."

"Shikamaru's dating Temari"

"You're single" Gaara said, pointing to Anna and making her pout slightly.

"It's the only explanation. Unless he's single too, Naruto's dating Sasuke."

"Naruto, did you tell them?" Sasuke was in the window. Naruto shook his head quickly.

"WE WERE RIGHT?" Gaara asked.

"Kawaii!" Anna said with a wide smile. Gaara cocked an eyebrow, but said nothing.

"Sasu-kun"

"Yes Naru-chan?"

"We need to find a place for Gaara to stay."

"Stay with Anna. You're both from the Sand village." The two sand ninja agreed. Gaara and Anna got to her Aunt Momo's and Gaara was put into the guest room. Anna went to sleep at about 11:00 PM.

**\---Morning----**

Anna woke up and her clock said that it was around 7. She got up and stretched. She smiled as the sun hit her face. Anna did her morning routine and went down stairs and to get breakfast.

"Good Morning Aunty Momo, Gaara."

"Good morning Anna"

"Mornin’' sweety." Anna smiled and then walked over to th fridge.

"Looking for grape juice" Anna nodded.

"Grape Juice? Seriously? Wow Anna. Never thought of you to like grape juice." Anna pulled out a little juice box from the refrigerator. "Never mind. That does seem a lot like you." Anna smiled.

"What can I say? I love juice boxes."

"I always buy them when I know she's coming over. Just watch the Sake okay Anna. Remember what happened last time." After a joke and a little story about Anna and sake, Anna and Gaara went to Naruto's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a SasuNaru fan, sorry if you guys aren't =)


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are you guys here anyways?" Sasuke stretched.

"We came to see Naruto's 'gift'" Anna said.

"What?" He was still out of the loop.

"I gave Naruto a gift, he doesn't seem to like it though." Gaara said. Anna sighed. Why would he like it?

"What is it?"

"Sasori's body."

"WHAT!?" Sasuke began to look around the house. He needed to find that damned puppet. Anna stepped in to help him before he ripped the house apart.

"It's in the attic. I might be bringing it to my house" Anna said. Sasuke nodded as they headed up to look at it again. They had a few issues getting into the attic because of Naruto, but they ended up getting up there.

"This is the crate" Gaara said.

"Let's bring it down stairs where we can see it better" They brought the cursed box down stairs. Sasori's body laid there, holes where one of Lady Chio's puppet's bit into him, a hole where his heart container was meant to be, and his heart container with two holes, from the 'puppet death hug'.

"You brought his heart?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?" Anna asked.

"I don't know." Gaara said with a shrug. Anna sweat dropped as she slowly began to rub the bridge of her nose.

"It's scary!" Naruto cuddled into Sasuke.

"One sec, Gaara. I wanna try something Lady Chiyo taught me when I was younger." Anna put the heart container back in Sasori's chest. Her hands began to glow purple. She put her hands on the holes he had from the puppet and they healed, then over the heart container and it healed. Sasori's body looked like how it did before his fight with Sakura and Lady Chiyo.

"There, now he looks good as new." Anna said with a smile.

"What did you do?" Naruto asked.

"It's the puppet healing technique. It fixes puppets and brings them back to how they were before. Makes maintenance easier." Anna explained.

"But it also heals them to the sense of bringing back to life." Everyone looked shocked. they turned towards the crate. Sasori was beginning to stand. He was alive! Naruto fainted as the other's just stared.

"Thank you young girl for bringing me back to life. Now I shall kill you and go back to the Akatsuki." Sasori said, stepping out of the crate.

"The Akatsuki are dead. We killed them all. It's been four or five years since they were killed." Anna said.

"Damn it."

"What are you going to do now then? You have no puppets?"Anna asked.

"Anna. You brought back one of the assholes that killed me. DON'T START TALKING TO HIM!" Gaara yelled. Sasori turned to look at the other red head.

"I see you're alive? Let me guess, Granny Chiyo brought you back?"

"Yes she did." Gaara said.

"What a waste of life." Sasori said, pissing Anna off.

"SHUT UP!" Anna punched Sasori across the face.

"You little..."

"I am the one that brought you back remember. If I die, you die." Anna said, slight authority in her tone.

"Damn it, then I'll have to keep you alive."

"Here." She handed Sasori a shirt that had a red scorpion it.

"What is this?" Anna looked at him like he was stupid for a second.

"A shirt. I bought it because I was planing on healing you and using you, so I thought a shirt covering you, since you are a human puppet, would be appropriate." Anna said.

"But you didn't know that you'd bring me back." Sasori inquired. She shook her head.

"No, I didn't."

"Oh well, it's your issue now." Anna nodded as Sasuke tried to wake Naruto up.


	4. Chapter 4

"So what am I to do with you?" Sasori looked over at Anna.

"If you wanna live, you're gonna listen to me no matter what."

"Anna? Should we really keep him alive?" Gaara had his arms crossed, but his sand was slowly beginning to collect at his feet.

"There's no way to reverse it unless you wanna kill me?" Anna said. He sighed and the sand dispersed.

"Well, I'm not letting him stay here now that he's alive. We have to bring him to my house." Anna, Gaara, and Sasori left Naruto's house and headed to Anna's. She was only worried about her Aunt. They got through the door and saw Momo sitting at the table sipping some tea. She looked over and saw Sasori.

"IT'S THAT EVIL PUPPET!" Momo yelled. Anna sighed.

"Aunty Momo calm down. I accidentally brought him back to life. Calm down. He has to listen to me." Momo barely calmed down.

"Okay... what's the catch." Momo said

"He has to live here."Anna said, scratching the back of her head.

"No way in he-" Anna interrupted her aunt.

"Wait a minute. He has to stay here. And think of it this way. He can't kill me or anyone else or he'll die. We can make him do all the chores." Anna reasoned. Momo smiled at the thought. Sasori, on the other hand, glared.

"Like he-"

"He can live here!" Momo was almost completely on board at this point.

"Another catch." Anna said. Momo frowned.

"What?" Anna got ready for a flip out.

"He has to sleep in my room." Momo thought this over a minute and agreed. Since he had to listen to Anna, Sasori wouldn't try anything. Anna brought him to her room and went to take a shower. When she got out Sasori was staring at her. She was only in a towel and she blushed a full face, deep red blush. She looked at Sasori and he had a small one going across his nose.

"Um... I know you're made of wood, but I have a puppet polisher in the bathroom so that you can clean yourself up if you'd like." He walked in and Anna began to get dressed. She wore her usual silk nightgown. When she finished she heard the door open and turned to see Sasori.

The room was dark and the only light was the moonlight trickling in from the window. It hit him in a way that made him look slightly angelic. He had a well toned wooden body. Even his heart container looked heavenly. He didn't have the back blades on and his poisoned rope with a spike at the end was coiled and Anna guessed that he had a secret door-like thing that covered it up. He was only in a towel. She was entranced in him. His chocolate brown eyes shown bright as he stared at her.

Anna realized she was staring and turned away slightly blushing and her heart was slightly pounding. She felt her bed sink a little and turned to see Sasori. He had a pair of boxers on and that was it. Anna blushed a little darker. She could've sworn she saw a glimpse of a smirk on Sasori's face.

"Are you enjoying yourself staring at my wooden body?" Sasori asked.

"N-no." She was sure Sasori was smirking now.

"You stuttered. You're lying"

"Sh-shut up! So what if I was. I should make sure my puppets are in good condition before I use them, or else they may become useless."

"Right. Well, Good night... what was your name? Annie?"

"It's Anna."

"Right. Goodnight Anna."

"Good night Sasori." Sasori laid down on Anna's bed and faced the wall, making sure she had room. Anna laid down and faced the opposite way. Her face warm. She never had a man in the same bed with her since she spent the night at Gaara's when they were younger. This made her feel a little awkward.

**\--Morning--**

Anna woke up to something warm yet hard against her face. She opened her eyes to see a heart container with the Red Scorpion kanji on it. She realized that her and Sasori had changed positions it the night. She had her arms around him and one of her legs. One of his was between her legs and both arms around her waist. Anna went a deep red when someone walked in.

"Anna it's time for break-" It was Momo. And she was looking right at the bed."-fast... SASORI GET OF MY NIECE!"

Sasori opened his eyes slowly and sat up. He realized what was going on and shrugged, then went to get dressed. Anna sat up and once Sasori got out of the bathroom, Anna went in and decided to wear her purple sweater instead of her blue.

Saori saw her and went a little red. She didn't really know why, but she went down to the kitchen and pulled out an apple juice box. Sasori was about to speak when she caught him off.

"I like juice boxes. Get over it and shut up." Sasori nodded and when they finished they went to talk to the Hokage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Sasori's OOC, he doesn't really have a ton of screen time in the series, so I just kinda went with whatever my mind thought of for a personality. =)


	5. Chapter 5

It was a warm sunny morning. The sun was bright, the sky was blue, the air was crisp and fresh, and the Hokage wanted to hang Anna by her toes on top of a pomegranate tree.

"YOU BROUGHT HIM TO LIFE!!!" The Hokage was NOT happy.

"I didn't try to Hokage-sama." Anna said.

"Weren't you the guy on that mission with that little pink haired girl that killed me along with Granny Chiyo?" Yes, Kakashi-Sensei was Hokage, and hating it all. He was looking forward to retire and go back to his Make Out Paradise books, which were really popular since Jiraya-sama died.

"I doubt that matters at the moment." Anna said.

"Anna." Kakashi was glaring with the only eye that was showing.

"I didn't try to. Besides, Gaara's the one that brought his body." Gaara just walked in.

"Don't drag me into this."

"Just did" Anna said with a smile.

"Drag me out then" Gaara said.

"Okay." Anna grabbed Gaara's sleeve and dragged him out of the room, then came back in and shut the door. Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I don't think he meant it that way"

"I know." Kakashi looked at her with a sweat drop. He shook his head and allowed Sasori to be in the village as long as Anna was in the same building, but would rather have Sasori by her side always. Sasori and Anna left the tower and headed to the forest. Anna wanted to test something.

"Why are we here?" Sasori asked.

"I wanna see if I can use you as a puppet."

"That shouldn't be hard since I'm already one" Sasori said.

"Not the same concept. I mean as my own puppet, using chakra strings." He sighed, but agreed. Anna attached the chakra strings and tried to move Sasori's right arm.

"OW!" Sasori flinched away from the chakra sting on his am.

"Guess that since you have your own will you can restrain and it hurts you."

"Yes!" The strings dropped as he began to rotate his right arm.

"But you can still use your puppets right?" Anna asked. He nodded. "Then you just have to use them depending how I tell you too." Sasori looked over at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And if I refuse?" He inquired.

"Remember that whatever happens to me could end up killing you again." Anna said with a mischievous smile

"Damn."

"So let's just go back to Momo's and work out how everything is going to work out, okay?" Anna and Sasori got back and went to Anna's room. They had just sat down when Momo came in.

"Sasori, would you mind sweeping the floors in the main entrance, they're looking a little dusty. And the dishes need washing and the laundry needs to be folded and placed in the appropriate rooms." Momo said with a fake sweet 'could you please' voice.

"I-" Anna stopped him.

"You have to." He grumbled out a fine.

"Okay, make sure you check the sizes, I'm going out to get some more juice for you Anna, any specific flavors?" Anna thought for a second.

"Cran-Grape, and how about some Blueberry"

"Okay, Sasori, you can start whenever, but it better ALL be done by the time I get home." Before Sasori could complain Momo was gone and it was just him and Anna.

"Where's the Kazekage?" Sasori asked.

"Talking to Kakashi-sama and helping with Naruto's Hokage Forms."

"So it's just me and you here?" Anna nodded. "How long is she gonna be out?"

"It takes her 10 minutes to get to the store, 15 to shop, and 10 to get back, so about 35 minutes."

"And I'm supposed to sweep, clean dishes, fold and put laundry in the right rooms in that time?" Sasori groaned.

"It's more like 31 minutes now. Why don't you use puppets to help you?" He looked like he had never thought of that.

"That's a good idea. Thanks." Sasori left the room and started working. Anna sighed and started to fix her puppets and improve them.

Anna decided to check on Sasori. She go down stairs and the main entrance was swept, in the kitchen the dirty dishes were cleaned and put away. In the laundry room, Sasori was holding one of Anna's upper garments. The rest of the laundry was in two different laundry baskets, except for all of Anna's underwear. Sasori made a comment on her size, and Anna was highly embarrassed.

"W-what are you doing with my underwear?" Anna asked, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Looking at them."

"WHY!?"

"Cause I like knowing what my 'Masters' undergarments look like, in case they're hot. And yours are." Anna blushed more and ripped her clothing out of Sasori's hands. She then slapped him.

"Pervert! Do what Momo told you and fold in then put them in the right rooms okay." He nodded.

Anna went back to her room and sat her bed. She was so mad. She felt embarrassed that he was checking out her underwear. He came in and passed her her basket. She put her clothes away but felt that Sasori was staring.

"I noticed that there were no pants in the dryer." Sasori said.

"That's because that's the next load." She told him the sizes, so when he had to do them tomorrow, he knew.

"So you wear 16-18s. Why's that?" Anna sighed.

"I don't wanna tell you." Anna said.

"Come on."

"Why do you care?" Anna asked, getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm curious" Anna rolled her eyes.

"More like perverted. When did you become a pervert? Never saw you as the perverted type."

"Well..." He stood up and walked over to Anna. He turned her around and put his arms around her waist. Anna blushed, and then her door opened. It was Momo.

"I thank you for doing the chores I assigned you but DON'T TAKE MY NIECE AS REWARD!" Sasori let go and sat on the bed. 10:30 AM. Today was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 6

Anna was looking out the window while Sasori laid on her bed staring at the ceiling. She was wondering what he was trying to do earlier. Putting his arms around her? Anna almost went insane when there was a knock on her door. She opened it and Gaara was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?" Anna asked.

"I came to make sure you were okay." Gaara said.

"Why?"

"Well you're in a room with him" Gaara glared at Sasori. "And Momo told me what happened." Anna sighed. Momo had to broad cast everything. Like when that boy in the sand village flipped her skirt. She got to the leaf village and EVERYONE asked her if she was embarrassed when it happened.

"All I did was put my hands on her waist, don't see the harm." Sasori said nonchalantly.

"That is the harm!" Sasori shrugged it off while Gaara rolled his eyes and Anna stood there wondering what the hell she just missed. Then Momo called for Gaara telling him Sakura was there and Gaara warned Sasori that if he did anything to Anna that he'd tell the Hokage.

Anna sat at her desk and pulled out a puppet magazine. Kankuro gave it to her once he started reading his 'man books.' Today's quick read was GOOD PUPPET CARE. It told how to prevent and clean termites out of puppets and how to keep them in good working order. She looked at Sasori and walked over to him. Sasori looked at her.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Have you ever had termites?" He scowled.

"Once, when I first became a puppet." He admitted.

"Oh... have you had a puppet physical?" Sasori cocked his head.

"What's that?" That answered her question.

"It's a physical for puppets duh." He blushed slightly embarrassed.

"No, I haven't" Anna smiled. She's been waiting to do one, but her puppets came pre-inspected and she doesn't use them much.

"Then I'm giving you your first!" Sasori blushed harder and shook his head frantically.

"No way in HELL!" He barked.

"Sorry, but I'm your master and unless you want me to use chakra strings, you're gonna let me. I need practice you know and why not on my newest puppet that has been decommissioned for a while." Sasori blushed deeper but obeyed either way. Anna told him to strip down to his boxers and he did. She blushed deeply.

"Open your abdomen compartment." Sasori complied

"Now what?"

"Without hitting anything extend the rope all the way." Sasori stretched it and the poison dripped on the floor. It went all the way and had no issues. Anna ordered him to recoil it and he passed that too.

"Now those back blades need to be inspected, hand them here." Sasori handed them over and Anna gently put them down on her workbench and inspected and cleaned them, then gave them back and Sasori put them away.

"I'm going to have to check your hinge joints." After she finished checking almost all of his joints she nodded." You seem to be working fine. Done."

"What about my hips?" Anna froze. She never thought of that. She breathed calmly and nodded. Then Sasori put his hands on the waist of his boxers.

"WHOA!!!!! What are you doing!?" Anna said, turning her face away.

"How else are you gonna check my hips?" She blushed and got to work checking his bare hip, and after a few awkward moments, the door flew opened. It was Gaara and Sakura. Anna flew back and Sasori pulled his boxers up. Gaara's and Sakura's jaws dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Anna was blushing. They had been in a VERY bad position when Gaara and Sakura decided to come in.

"I was giving him a puppet physical." Anna said.

"It doesn't say touch him there." Gaara said. Anna's hand had been on Sasori's inner thigh. She had technically been trying to feel how his joint moved from that point

"Actually. Anna grabbed the magazine. "It does. Right here." Sakura grabbed the magazine and scanned it.

"She's right. But why Sasori?" The pink haired ninja asked.

"He needed an inspection." Sasori stared at Sakura for a second.

"You're the pink haired bitch that killed me!" Sakura turned to him and glared.

"That's your issue."

"Sasori finish getting dressed." Anna said. Sasori got redressed and sat on the bed. 12:30, still gonna be a long day.


	7. Chapter 7

So far Anna has been caught with Sasori's arms around her waist and her hand... and it was only 1:00. She was tinkering with some puppets while Sasori sat there and stared at the ceiling.

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you a virgin?" Anna was not expecting that. Her heart pounded. Of course she was. Momo would FLIP if she wasn't.

"Of course. Are you?" She automatically regretted that.

"What do you think?"

"No?" He shook his head.

"Wrong guess."

"You are?"

"Yup. Pushed everyone away before puberty and then I turned into a puppet at 21 so..." Anna giggled. He is so screwed up. Well, never mind. She did NOT wanna think of THAT. No, not sex. Though... She shook that thought out of her mind. Holy cow. What was wrong with her? Was she sick or something? Sasori looked at her and smirked.

"What, did you think I'd have had tons of girls before I became a puppet?"

"N-No! You brought the topic up first anyways!" Sasori rolled his eyes and continued whatever he was doing and Anna just went to watch TV and ended up falling asleep.

Anna woke up around 5:30 AM and the TV was off, and Sasori was sleeping with her in her bed again.

She assumed that he was asleep so she just got up and changed, not thinking about if he would wake up or not. Which he did and Sasori watched Anna change with a blush across his face. Anna turned around as soon as she was done and noticed Sasori's opened eyes.

"Please tell me you literally just woke up?" Her cheeks began to flush.

"I've been up since 5:20." Anna almost fainted. Sasori had watched her change. She quickly got over it and headed downstairs for breakfast.

"How are you two this morning?"

"Okay." Anna grabbed a juice box. "What's for breakfast today Aunt Momo?"

"Pancakes and bacon." Sasori seemed slightly interested.

"Got syrup?"

"Got milk?"

"Yes we have syrup and Aunt Momo you bought milk so don't pull that joke." Momo pouted.

As soon as Breakfast was finished Anna went to the training grounds with Sasori and started to, well, train. After a while they got bored and just went on a walk. Anna tripped over a tree root and Sasori caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"Try and be more careful Anna." Anna blushed slightly.

"Okay." Sasori put Anna down and they continued their walk. Anna heard a twig snap and was automatically made aware of everything around her. Being a ninja means always being ready to fight no matter what. A water ninja jumped from the bushes.

"I wasn't expecting to see a sand here in the leaf, but as soon as the SRWNAS gets rid of you we can take over the Leaf and the Land of Water will be that much closer to the Land of Wind and get to kick the Kazekage's ass for making peace between us and them."

"He's in the leaf you know." Anna was debating on smacking Sasori for that, but decided not to.

"All the better than."

"What's the SRWNAS?"

"It stands for the Secret Rogue Water Ninja Assassination Society." Anna slouched her shoulders slightly. This was most likely one of the worse people that this organization could've seen to do whatever it is he's supposed to be doing.

"Sasori"

"Yes I get it. Attack." Sasori quickly sent out his 3rd Kazekage puppet and killed the water ninja. Then Sasori and Anna ran to the Hokage tower. As soon as they burst through the office they are sent outside to wait because Kakashi was in the middle of talking to Naruto.

"I swear I'll kill Kakashi if I don't get in there soon." Sasori smirked.

"I have an idea." Sasori slowly inched closer to Anna and made her feel a little uncomfortable. She had some... interesting experiences with Sasori and that didn't help her little crush on him.

Anna had heard stories of Chiyo's grandson and pictures when Anna was small and though he may be in his 30s now she still kinda liked him. Like hell she'd voice that though.

Sasori's face was soon inches from hers and the door opened and there stood Sakura, she had agreed to be Naruto's secretary. He had promised to still send her on missions, especially ones to the sand so that she could see Gaara.

She walked them in and there was Gaara, Kakashi, and Naruto.

"What is it Anna?"

"Sasori and I had a run in with a water ninja from the SRWNAS and they are coming to kill "Gaara.

"Why? And what's the SRMNAS?"

"That's what she asked."

"They want to kill you for making peace between the Land of Water and the Land of Wind. SRWNAS stands for Secret Rogue Water Ninja Assassination Society."

"So they are not part of the Land of Water anymore?"

"That's what Rouge means dumb ass."

" Watch your tone with My Gaara-kun." Sasori stiffened.

"Yes ma'am." Anna laughed a little and Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

"Anna, Naruto, Sakura. I want all of you and Sasuke to protect Gaara. He'll stay where he is but Sakura and Naruto, you two and Sasuke are going to have to guard his room. One inside and one at his window and door."

"I CHOOSE INSIDE HIS ROOM!" Everyone except for Sakura and Gaara face palmed slightly.

"Is this just because it's my house that I don't have to guard him? Because Momo can put up a barrier if you want her too."

"Around your house would be best."

Anna, Sasori, and the others headed for Momo's house.

Naruto called up Sasuke and as soon as he was there Momo put up the barrier and Anna sent out her chakra sensing puppets. They not only sensed chakra, but could sense if it was being covered. Her puppets found nothing.

She was kinda nervous. Gaara was her best friend and she didn't want anything bad to happen to him again.

"Don't worry too much Anna." Sasori said.

"I can't help it. He's my best friend."

" Just try to calm down okay."

"I can't."

"Then I'll make you." Sasori pulled Anna close and kissed her cheek. She fought the urge to melt and when he let go she just sat on her bed. She could not believe that Sasori had kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

Anna continued to sit on the bed. Sasori was leaning against the wall by the window watching out it. After a while it was time for supper and they all headed down the stairs.

"This is a little nerve racking isn't it? Knowing that at any minute rouge Water Ninja's could come in and assassinate the Kazekage, who happens to be under my roof."

"Well if you have an issue we can move him to a safer place."

"I don't have an issue with it dear. This isn't the first time that the Kazekage has been under my roof and I know it hopefully won't be the last."

"Wasn't it his last time a few years ago?"

"Shut up ya damn puppet." Sakura said.

"Yes Bitch." Sasori replied.

"Excuse me!"

"You are not allowed to break the house. I am sorry but no!"

"Well make your little boyfriend shut up!"Anna and Sasori blushed

"He/I is/am not my/her boyfriend!" They said together.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Will you all please be quiet? I want to eat in peace for once." Gaara said rubbing his temples.

"Yeah! I wanna eat my homemade ramen in peace." After an inappropriate comment from Sasuke, Anna sighed and retorted with a very blunt comment. Naruto blushed and so didn't Sasuke. It was just an awkward supper.

Soon everyone went back to their positions and Anna sent more chakra sensing puppets out. Still nothing. Anna sighed and stretched. She had a puppet at each entrance, every window, every door, even the chimney and vents. Everything was set and the thought of water ninjas coming in her Aunt's house. The thought if water leaking in the house could possibly be an assassin coming to kill her BFF was a terrifying thought.

Having him be killed in the Land of Wind was hard, under her Aunt's roof, it was an even worse thought. Gaara was like her brother, even through his early teens and after his uncle betrayed him. He never seemed to want her blood to be shed and he saved her on multiple occasions, they were ALWAYS together when they were little, sometimes Anna thought they'd be together forever, till she heard about Sasori, but that doesn't matter.

She heard something coming from the bathroom and a rumbling sound. It was the puppet cleaner. Anna didn't even notice that Sasori had gone in. She stood outside the door and the thought that crossed her mind made her slap herself. How could she think about that! She's supposed to be protecting her BFF! Not thinking about being naked in the bathroom with Sasori! Even if she didn't plan on doing anything.

There was a crash in the bathroom and Anna flung the door open. Sasori was in the puppet cleaner on the floor with his hair wet and chest showing. Momo came in and almost died.

"Holy cow I thought it was a water ninja! FALSE ALARM GUYS!!!! SASORI FELL OUT OF THE CLEANER!" Sasori blushed a deep red. Anna just helped him up, still in the cleaner, and shut the door and started to strip.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Might as well shower now. I've sent the next group of sensory puppets and I have a few other puppets ready. If I don't shower now who knows when I will tonight." She finished and turned the water on.

Sasori looked her up and down. There in front of him was his... 'master' stark naked, ready to step in the shower while he was stark naked in the puppet cleaner. Anna stepped into the shower and started to wash herself.

"So why'd you buy a cleaner like this?"

"I didn't buy it, I built it." Sasori blushed more. Anna felt a presence in the shower with her, and it wasn't Sasori. She turned and to her horror found that it was a water ninja. How'd he..... THE SHOWER!!!

"Sasori?"

"Yeah."

"I think i left some WATER in Gaara's room."

"And?"

"WATER NINJA's could possibly come through it."

"What the hell?" Sasori looked toward the curtain and saw a male figure in front of Anna.

"Go dump it down the drain!"

"Got it." He left and ran to Gaara's room.

"There's a water ninja in the shower with Anna!" They heard Anna scream. "Anna!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mention of Rape

Sasori and the others ran to Anna's room and heard a conversation. The water ninjas were talking about how stupid it was for Anna to take a shower when they are after one of her friends. Another one said she was cute.

As soon as the ninjas had finished their dirty work Sasori came in and killed them. Anna was crying.

"I am so sorry Anna, If I would've just come in instead of listening to what they were saying, I could have stopped this."

"Anna cried into Sasori's chest as they went back and forth blaming themselves. Momo sent for the Hokage and Sakura looked at Anna for any physical injury that could have been life threatening, even though they all knew that her physical damage was nowhere close to the extreme of the emotional damage that Anna had received. She felt helpless and weak.

"Well, you're going ot be okay. And that was all of the Water Ninja we had to be worried about, so Gaara's going to be fine." Sasori held Anna tightly as she cried again.

He brought her into the bathroom and ran water from the bathtub and helped her clean herself, though the water at first scared her. Anna started crying again and Sasori finished cleaning her. When they were done, Anna's skin was red and in some places bleeding so that Sasori had to put bandages on her and laid her down.

"I'm here okay, I won't let anything happen to you Anna. I promise." Anna seemed calmed by that, if even the slightest bit, and she went to sleep.

**3 months later**

The Water Ninja were done with their attack on Gaara and he went to the Land of Wind with Sakura.

"It should be quieter now." Anna nodded.

"Anna! It's time for you appointment"

"Coming!" For the most part, Anna had healed from that night, but every other Friday she went to a therapist to help her calm down a little and conquer her trouble. She was no longer scared of what had happened, it actually made her stronger. This time, Anna was bringing Sasori to her appointment.

"How have you been doing these last few weeks?" Her therapist asked.

"Okay. I'm still a little nervous about going into the shower, but I'm doing better." Anna responded.

"Only because you take a shower while I'm in the cleaner." Anna blushed.

"Shut up!"

"Ok, that's a good start though, you hadn't even been able to shower without someone in there with you."

"Which completely rusted my metal wings" Sasori said. Anna elbowed him gently.

"I told you not to have them in the shower."

"And some of the poison in my rope has been washed down the drain"

"That's also your fault." Anna stated.

"Bitch" Sasori snapped out.

"Which tense?"

"The negative one."

"Are you two married?" Sasori and Anna blushed as they turned to the therapist.

"NO!" They said at the same time.

"You could have fooled me. You fight like a married couple. You two dating?"

"NO!" Again, same time.

"Then what relation do you have?" The therapist asked, mildly confused.

"Well, he's a puppet, I'm a puppet using ninja, so he's my puppet." Anna stated.

"So... never mind I don't want to know."

"Know what?" Sasori and Anna slowly cocked their heads.

"What does she use you for exactly, not to be a bother or anything, but you are a good looking puppet." They understood what she meant.

"Nothing like that!" Anna said, waving her hands in front of herself.

"Just asking. Now, what's your name again?" The therapist had turned to Sasori.

"Sasori" The therapist nodded.

"So you fell in love with your puppet Anna?" Anna flushed more.

"Fuck you!"

"What?" Sasori asked.

"Nothing!"

"You fell in love with me?"

"Shut up!" Anna whined.

"That's what she's been saying for the last few months" Anna's face continued to color.

"Damn it shut up!" Anna said to her therapist.

"Anna...." She began to tear up.

"What?"

"I think I love you too." Sasori said with a slight tint to his wooden cheeks. Anna stared at him for a second, before it clicked and a large smile took over her face.

"YAY!" She kissed Sasori. Sasori and Anna started to make out and the counselor/therapist sent them back to Momo's where they finished their business. And after 5 years, they got married, Anna became a human puppet, and they made a puppet baby that was like them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End =)


End file.
